To Become a Judge
by Dragon Master Naruto 003
Summary: Under massive reconstruction due to confusion of plots being place into the story that were not supposed to be a part of it. Story will be reposted under a new name and completely different storyline due to new ideas and the removal of the unwanted ideas.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own a damned thing. If I did, I wouldn't be writing anything for this site.

Chapter One: The Judge of Hogwarts

"Ron, Harry, time to get up dears." Molly Weasley announced as she walked into her youngest son's room. A raven haired boy sat up on the cot he was sleeping on and reached around for his glasses. "Good morning Harry. Ron, get up!" A groan came from the bed next to Harry and Ronald Weasley sat up rubbing his eyes.

"Mum, what time is it?"

"It seven thirty in the morning dears. Come, come, breakfast will be ready soon and we need to take a trip to Diagon Alley today to get your school things." Harry placed his glasses on his face and looked to the retreating form of Mrs. Weasley going downstairs to finish breakfast.

After morning rituals were completed for the two teens they made their way to the kitchen to find Hermione, Ginny, Fred, George and Molly all at the table. "Alright everyone, dig in. We have a lot to do today." Everyone started to dig into their meals when Hermione brought up a question in everyone's mind.

"Mrs. Weasley, I thought all our shopping for school was done while we were at the World Cup?" Molly nodded.

"They were done dear but I received another Hogwarts letter concerning several things. I'll be taking you all to get proper dress clothes and then a trip to Flourish and Blotts for all of you to get a book on a type of Foreign Magic that you would like to learn. Everyone third year and up will be taking a new class this year that deals with that and I hear that the teacher is a master at every Foreign magic style known." The group paused in eating and looked to the woman.

"Do you know who the teacher is?" Molly shook her head.

"No dears. The letters all came from Dumbledore himself with the new additions to the regular list. Since I have no clue on what type of magic you would like to learn we'll be going today and I'll let you all decide for yourselves." Breakfast from that point was filled with talk about what type of magic they might be able to learn. Once everyone had finished and Mrs. Weasley started to use magic to clean up the dishes, the Hogwarts students found themselves flooing to Diagon Alley.

Once Harry had exited the fireplace, he followed his best friend's mother to Madame Malkin's shop where everyone proceeded to be fitted for dress robes.

"Mum, do I really have to do this? What am I gonna need these for anyway? I'm dressed like a girl!" Ron complained while the others just rolled their eyes at the boy.

"Really Ron. Dress robes are for a formal occasion! All that were said in the letters and by Dumbledore was that Fourth Years and above require dress robes. You'll take them and like em!" Molly scolded the boy as Harry took his turn with the woman.

"Ah, Mr. Potter, lovely to see you again. Let's get your measurements." Madame Malkin smiled to the boy and began taking his measurements.

"Ah, Madame Malkin, I see you are quiet busy today." The old woman looked towards her shop's door and gasped.

"Merlin bless me! Master Bone!" the name made everyone turn to the door and saw a man standing at the entrance of the shop. He was wearing standard muggle clothes: blue jeans, a black t-shirt, black leather belt and a pair of black boots. He was matching the same height of Molly and had short strawberry blond hair. Malkin stood and bowed to the man.

"Get up, Madame Malkin and don't call me Master Bones. Surely you remember my little fallout. It was covered in the Daily Prophet for months." The old woman nodded.

"I'm sorry, Auron. Is there anything I can help you with?" The man smiled, his sky blue eyes glowing for a bit.

"No, Madame, just looking for Mrs. Weasley and her children." Molly glared at the man and walked over to him.

"What do you want?"

"Please, Mrs. Weasley, let us speak outside." Auron led the woman outside as Madame Malkin shook her head and went back to Harry.

"Madame, who was that?" Madame Malkin shook her head.

"Nothing for you to worry about, dear. Now, let me see. I think emerald green would go very well for you. It would compliment your eyes." Everyone watched the woman set about her shop.

Mrs. Weasley didn't return to the group until Hermione had gotten finished with her robes. The woman was annoyed and gathered everyone up once everything was paid for. "To Gringotts everyone! Seems we'll need more if you want to be able to buy anything while you're in Hogsmeade." Everyone followed the woman to the large bank. Hermione turned to Harry with a question in mind.

"Harry, I never got a chance to ask but I was wondering about this for some time. Do you know if your parents left you anything else besides a Trust Vault in their will?" Harry blinked in confusion.

"No, Hermione I don't even know if they had a will." Hermione frowned as Fred and George butted in.

"You know Harry,"

"you could always,"

"ask the Goblins."

"They handle everything,"

"When it comes to wills and money."

Harry thought about it for a few minutes and nodded. "Alright I'll ask them while you guys go on ahead to your vaults and I'll meet you all at Flourish and Blotts. Let me ask Mrs. Weasley." Harry hurried to Molly and tapped her on the shoulder as they neared the doors to the great bank.

"Yes dear?"

"Would it be alright if I ask the Goblins to see my parents' wills?" Molly seemed to think on for a bit.

'I suppose it couldn't hurt. Dumbledore did say he'd taken care everything.' "I don't see why not dear. Would you like for me to go to your vault for you?" Harry shook his head.

"No, I'll go myself. Would it be alright if we meet up at Flourish and Blotts? Or even Florean Fortescue's?" Molly smiled and nodded.

"That would be fine dear. We'll meet you for Ice cream before we go for your books." Harry gave the woman a grateful smile.

"Alright, thanks." The group walked into the bank and Harry headed to a separate teller. Once he neared the counter, he noticed the goblin behind it. "Hello, Griphook nice to see you again." The goblin looked up from a sheet of parchment with a raised brow.

"Mr. Potter? It's an honor to see you again, as well. I am surprised you would remember my name." Harry gave the creature a confused look.

"Why would that be? And please, call me Harry." Griphook nodded and placed his quill down.

"Well, Harry, most wizards think us lower then they are as we are not human. They usually do not concern themselves with our names unless it is with War Chief Ragnok. Now, how may I help you today?"

"I was wondering if I may take a look at my mother and father's wills please. A friend of mine brought up the question of what else they would have left me besides a trust vault." Griphook raised a brow.

"Did your magical guardian not tell you anything, Harry?" Harry blinked in confusion.

"Magical what?" Griphook narrowed his eyes and placed his closed sign up.

"Follow me, Harry. I smell something a foot." Harry was led around the counter and to a separate office where he was told to wait while Griphook retrieved the wills.

Meanwhile, Ron watched as Harry was escorted through a door and looked to his mother as they made their way to the cart that would take them to their vaults. "Hey mum, where's Harry going?" Molly shook her head.

"He's just going to see his parents' wills, dear. Don't worry, he'll be meeting up with us soon." Ron nodded and got into the cart with a grinning pair of twins and a slightly pale Hermione.

"I never did like this thing. Can we go a bit slower?" The goblin smirked and turned to the controls.

"One speed only Ms. Granger."

X

"So, you are sure you wish to teach something like this? I under stand that these are secret arts of the many different nations but do you-" the man before Albus Dumbledore cut him off, his voice muffled but clear as day.

"I have permission from each Minister of the subjects that I am agreeing to teach. Besides, Dumbledore, you know my ranking when it comes to Ministry matters. I overrule a majority of them all with my mastery and rank. While I don't like pulling rank on people, sometimes it is called for. Now, will you agree to this or not?" Dumbledore smiled kindly and nodded, his eyes sparkling a bit.

"Very well, You're Honor."

X

"Harry, I have returned with the wills." Griphook walked over to the desk and sat on the opposite side of Harry. "If you are ready, I will begin reading them." Harry nodded and Griphook cleared his throat.

"We, Lily Evans and James Potter, being of sound mind, body and soul mark this as our last will and testament. First, to Remus Lupin, a total of ten thousand Galleons shall be transferred to your vault. To Sirius Orion Black, we leave to you guardian ship of Harry James Potter and the title of Godfather. To our son, Harry James Potter, we leave everything else including the title of Lord Potter once he is of the age of fifteen. However, a list of allowances will be left with Gringotts until he has reached the age of fifteen."

"Should in the event that Sirius Black is NOT able to take up Guardian ship of our son, he is to be put in the care of Remus Lupin, Alice Longbottom, Agusta Longbottom, Amelia Bones or, with heavy insistence of Lily Potter, Severus Snape. He is NOT to be placed in the charge of Petunia Dursley under ANY circumstances. So Mote Be It." Griphook placed the will down and looked to Harry who clenched his fists.

"Is there a problem, Harry?" Harry looked up at the goblin with narrowed eyes.

"Who was supposed to carry out this will when it was made?" Griphook looked at the will.

"Albus Dumbledore was the one that should have carried these out the moment you were found."

"That bastard! He went against my parents wishes! He went and placed me with my mother's sister instead of someone else!" Griphook narrowed his eyes.

"Is she this Petunia Dursley?" Harry nodded and Griphook stood from his chair and started pacing. "I see. Harry, if you wish to press charges you may do so. However, know that you will be in school by the time these charges take place. Not only that, but he is currently listed as your magical guardian and with that, we can't truly do anything until you return after your fifteenth birthday since he is also head of the Wiizengamot. He can stop us at every turn until that day, Harry. Once you reach fifteen then we'll be free to take him down as you will then be Lord Harry James Potter."

"I see. Thank you Griphook." The goblin shook his head.

"It's not a problem Harry. However, I can have a complete listings of your inheritance done for you. It can be done and mailed to you before the start of the term, the second of September at the latest." Harry nodded and watched the Goblin take out a bottle and sliver knife. "All this will require is a bit of your blood. If you will just cut your finger and allow your blood to flow into the bottle and then I'll take you to your family vault where I will show you what you can and cannot take."

"But, I thought I could take whatever I wanted." Griphook shook his head.

"Not so, Harry. You see, this sheet here is a list of items that your parents are trusting you with while everything else is to stay in the vault until you are of the requested age. The majority of these items happens to be books, a trunk and whatever is in your trust vault."

"Wouldn't it be simpler to take the listed items and place them in my trust vault then?" Griphook nodded while scratching his chin.

"You are right, Harry, it would be much simpler. Before we head down to your vault I will have the move made. After all, we goblins do have ways to transfer things from one vault to the next within seconds." Harry nodded as Griphook wrote out a letter and, with a snap of his fingers, vanished it and the list of allowances. Harry took the offered knife and cut his wrist open without even a flinch, surprising the goblin a bit. Both watched as the bottle slowly filled to halfway before Griphook sealed the boy's wound with some goblin magic.

"Now, Harry, let us go to your vault. I will have the results to you by September second at the latest." Harry followed the goblin teller all the way to the cart and took the ride down to his vault. Once the cart stopped, Griphook got out of the cart and held his hand out. "Your vault key, Harry." Harry handed the key over and the goblin opened the vault. "Everything in the vault is for you to take, Harry. There should be an enchanted trunk that your parents left for you to take. If you bring it here I can tell you the enchantments that are on it."

"Alright, Griphook. Give me a moment." Harry walked into his trust vault and looked about for the trunk. The vault was now filled with books, a strange bird bath looking item and the said trunk that Harry had been after. He walked over and dragged the trunk back to the front where Griphook was waiting.

"Ah, I see it has the more common charms: Feather Light, Fireproof, Waterproof and a shrinking charm for easier transport." The goblin tapped his finger on the trunk and grinned. "This trunk belonged to your mother, it seems. She was very skilled in charms and Runes. This trunk here is such an example of her mastery of those subjects."

"As I said, it has the common charms. It is magically enchanted with multiple compartments, each with its own purpose and enchantments. For example, please wipe some of your blood on the latch here." The Goblin pointed to the center latch and Harry pricked his thumb with the pocket knife Sirius had gotten him for his birthday and wiped his thumb on the lock. The lock glowed brightly for a few seconds before a clicking sound was heard.

"Now, you may set a password. This will keep anyone that tried to break into it from doing so unless they are you. You will need to channel your magic into the lock as you recite the password." Harry took out his wand and touched the lock.

"Basilisk." The lock glowed and another click was heard before the latch lifted, showing the trunk to be unlocked.

"Very good, Harry. Now, I shall explain how to open the compartments. First, tap your wand on the lock and say tomes." Harry did as told and the goblin instructed for him to open the trunk. The compartment was empty at the moment but Harry knew he would be filling it up soon enough. "This is the tomes, or books if you prefer, compartment. This compartment is charmed to hold exactly one hundred large tomes. Should you wish to look for a specific book, merely do the same as you would before opening the trunk and say the name of the book or books you wish to remove and they will be sorted to the top of the pile." Harry nodded and the goblin closed the trunk.

"Now, try potions." Harry tapped the lock with his wand.

"Potions." Harry opened the trunk and found it to be a large container for potion ingredients, caldrons and already made potions.

"This compartment is enchanted with a special stasis charm that will keep everything fresh and unspoiled. I see she has even left all the ingredients she must have had left to you as well. She always did have some rare items. The Gilyweed is one of the many rare things she came across in her time being a witch. No doubt she left her own personal Potion's book to you as well." Harry nodded as the Goblin once again closed the trunk.

"The last few compartments are a clothes compartment, a storage compartment and a runes compartment. The clothes compartment is charmed with a self cleaning and self stitching charm that will clean your clothes and stitch any tears, making them look brand new over a small amount of time. The Storage compartment is just that. It does has a stasis charm to keep everything clean but it's too small for one to live in. The runes compartment is for just that, Runes and Ward stones. Those were some of your mother's best subjects as well. I believe she was last working on a rune combination that would replace the Fidelius Charm. Not really sure how far she got." Harry nodded and the goblin looked to his watch.

"Well, Harry, I believe we should hurry. The Weasley's might be worried about where you are. Is there anything you'd like to take with you?" Harry nodded and walked to the back of the vault, the goblin following with the trunk behind him.

"I want all the books my parents allowed me to have and that pensive." Griphook nodded and with a snap of his fingers the book piled in front of the boy's new trunk while the pensive appeared next to him. Harry opened the tomes compartment and with another snap the books floated into the trunk. He did the same for the pensive and closed the trunk up.

"Also, Harry, should you wish to shrink the size of the trunk so that it's easier to travel with, and to also return it to its normal size, just tap the side of the trunk and say shrink or grow. This makes traveling easier when you need to carry your trunk with you." Harry nodded and tapped the side of the trunk to make it shrink. Harry turned to the pile of money and frowned.

"Griphook, do you know of the new subject being taught at Hogwarts this year?" Griphook nodded.

"Aye, Harry. Foreign Magics, a strange new study indeed. I know of the teacher but, due to Goblin law of Goblin friend confidentiality, I cannot speak his name. I can tell you however that he is a very powerful mage, rivaling even Dumbledore in terms of certain magics. He is one of the few humans to learn and master Goblin Magic and, from what I hear, many others."

"Do you have any recommendations on what type of Foreign Magic I should try?" Griphook rubbed his chin in thought.

"There is a type of magic thought to be extinct with the death of the last wielder hundreds of years ago called Draconic Magic. You may also want to try the Black, Red, Green White or Blue Mage magicks," Harry rose a brow at the pronunciation of the word, "of Japan. If you look for creature magic, maybe, if you can get permission from War Chief Ragnok, Goblin Magic. I hear the healing spells of the White Mage magicks are superior to all others, even goblin magic. However, you may wish to try any of them yourself." Harry nodded.

"Where would I find tomes on magic that has been extinct for hundreds of years?" Griphook smirked.

"Well, there is Borgin and Burkes in Knockturn Alley. I may also suggest Lucario's Rare Magical Tomes. He's also in Knockturn Alley but he's very resourceful and fair unlike Borgin." Harry nodded.

"Is there anything I can get from Gringotts that will allow me to use money without having to return to my vault time after time?" Griphook nodded and snapped his fingers once more, a wallet appearing in his hands.

"This is a special, Goblin made wallet that is connected to your vault. Just announce the amount you wish to withdraw and it will appear on the counter. This can also work for muggle money by simply concentrating with your magic for the desired amount before you open the wallet. Just a small fee of five Galleons." Harry nodded and took five galleons before pausing and then handing Griphook another hundred with just a thought once the wallet was in his hands.

"Keep the hundred for your help. I don't know if it's much but I can promise to keep my business with you, Griphook." The Goblin nodded with a smirk.

"Well, Harry, if you wish I can take you to my recommended store. I'm sure I can help you convince him to turn over the books you would require at a much lesser price." Harry smirked and nodded.

"If you can, Griphook, there is another thousand two hundred for it. After all, these are very rare books am I right?" Griphook's grin widened and he nodded.

"I believe Harry that you are indeed right. Let us make our way to Lucario's shop."

X

Harry shook his head from the method of traveling Goblins use. He never apparited before but he knew that it was a strange feeling. Griphook lead the boy into the shop they appeared at and called into the shop. "Lucario! Are you here? I have a customer here that I recommendations for." An old man standing at the register smirked and nodded to the Goblin as they neared.

"Ah, welcome, Griphook. May your fortunes increase and your enemies bathe in their blood by your hand. How can I…. Ah, Harry Potter." The old man's shinning gray eyes leveled on the boy. Harry felt something poke at his mind, but ignored it. "I have just the right books for you, Mr. Potter. Come, follow me. As you are his escort, Griphook, I shall give you a good price on these books." Harry followed the man into the back of the store and watched as the man pulled three books off the shelves. Harry looked around and found a single lone book.

"You may try opening that one if you wish, Mr. Potter. That hasn't opened for anyone since the last Dragonmaster five hundred years ago during the Magic Emperor's rise and fall. If it opens, you may take it as I highly doubt anyone else could open it." Harry walked over to the book as the old man turned with the three books in hand. Harry placed a hand on the book but nothing happened. Opening to the first page, and then flipping through it, all the pages were blank.

"Alas, another is rejected as the chosen master. Ah well, here Mr. Potter, these might be more suitable to you anyway." Harry looked at the books and rose a brow.

"The White, Green and Black Mage arts?" The man nodded.

"I have a feeling you'll be needing those arts in the upcoming times. After all, I feel it in my bones." Lucario led the boy to the counter and smiled. "You are the first Hogwarts Student to come see me for such things. I know all about the new subject at Hogwarts. Also, Mr. Potter, I would suggest dropping Divination. Maybe something like Runes would be more to your liking. Also, try these for your own time studies. After all, one can't always be too careful on who you can and can't trust." Lucario winked to the boy and rang up his purchase. "That will be ten Galleons, forty sickles and five knuts, Mr. Potter." Harry paid the man as Griphook nodded to the old man.

"Griphook, I would suggest making young Mr. Potter a friend to the Goblin Nation. Time will give you my reason." Griphook nodded slowly with narrowed eyes.

"Indeed. Come, Harry we must return you to the Weasley's." Harry nodded and thanked the old man before leaving with Griphook. "Lucario and his mind magicks put even the most skilled Legilimencer to shame." Griphook took hold of Harry's wrist and the two vanished from the spot, missing Lucario's next customers walking in, the younger of the two with strawberry blonde hair.

X

"Ah, Harry dear, you had us worried for a moment." Molly walked over to the boy as Griphook nodded.

"My apologies, Mrs. Weasley for keeping the boy so long. I hope to see you again, Mr. Potter." Harry turned to the goblin and bowed.

"May your gold flow eternally and your enemies cower in your presence, Griphook." The Goblin smirked and nodded.

"You're learning, Mister Potter. May your own gold never end and may your enemies fear your very name." Griphook vanished before their eyes as Harry turned back to Molly.

"I finished my shopping already, Mrs. Weasley." Molly nodded.

"Yes I suspected you would. Come now dear lets get some ice cream and then we'll head back home. We have a busy day tomorrow and we must be ready for the train."

X

The morning of September First came quickly for all who were planning on attending Hogwarts. The Weasley family plus two had arrived right on time for the train. Everyone going boarded the train and found a compartment. Harry, the first of them to get on the train, went to the very last car on the train and opened a compartment door to find it empty. He walked in and sat down, thinking the entire time of what was going to happen this year.

He was so deep in thought that he almost never heard the compartment door open and Ron and Hermione take seats with him.

"What's wrong, Harry?" Harry blinked before shaking his head, ridding himself of his thoughts.

"Just wondering on what trouble I'll get into this year." Harry leaned back in his seat and looked up to the ceiling of the compartment. "So, what type of Magic did the two of you get?"

"Eh, I not gonna take the class. Too much work for me." Ron told the boy while Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Well, I thought about trying Mind Magics. I found plenty of books on them but I just got the basics for now. Did you know that there are ways to read a person's-"

"Mind, yeah. There are also ways to protect them too. Griphook told me as much." Hermione nodded before snapping her fingers.

"Oh! What did he say about your parents' will, Harry?" Harry looked between the two.

"I'm still waiting on a response. Griphook has assured me that I'll be getting an entire inquiry by tomorrow. I never knew it would take so long." Hermione nodded as the compartment door opened once more to show a strawberry blonde fourth year with deep brown eyes.

"Um, I don't mean to intrude but, may I join you?" Harry and Hermione saw the girl's downcast eyes while Ron was looked to her with narrowed eyes.

"Bones, what the bloody hell do you want?" the girl flinched at the boy's tone and turned to leave while Hermione and Harry rounded on Ron.

"Ron! What was that about?!"

"What has she done to you, mate? It's only Susan." Harry turned back to see the girl lifting her trunk. "Susan, you can join us. Ron's just a bit grumpy from having a small breakfast." Susan looked between the three of them as Harry turned to glare at Ron. Ron shrunk under the boy's glare.

"Yeah….. Sorry Susan, come on, take a seat."

"Thanks." Harry helped the girl with her trunk and she took a seat with Harry, taking out a small book in the process. "Don't mind me, I'm going to be studying my Foreign Magics." The girl said nothing else as she buried herself in her book. Harry blinked in confusion while Hermione looked to the cover of the book.

After a few hours, the door opened to show the last person Harry really wanted to see. "Well, well, well, Potter. Got another groupie, eh?" Draco Malfoy smirked as he stood in the doorway of the compartment. "And it's none other then that outcast Bones. How low you've sunken to Potter. First, a blood traitor, then, this witch wannabe and now her? No wonder you're always in the hospital by the end of the year if this is who you hang out with." Harry glared up at the boy as Susan unnoticeably flinched and buried herself into her book even more.

"Is there a problem here?" Everyone jumped as a creature appeared from outside the car. Hermione gasped at the tiny winged creature.

"A fairy?!" The fairy nodded and glared up at Malfoy.

"My name is Tink and I'm partners with your Foreign Magics teacher. Now, I ask again, is there a problem here?" Malfoy sneered at the winged girl.

"Our teacher is partners with a lowly fairy? What a disgrace. The man must be a squib." The fairy's normal blue light burned into red.

"Is that so, Mr. Malfoy?" the voice from behind had everyone turn to see a completely cloaked man standing behind Crabbe and Goyle. "I suggest you three get back to your compartments before Tink decides to turn you all into toads. Also, I shall be speaking to your head of house, Mr. Malfoy about your behavior and I will mention to the teacher you have just insulted about you." The power that radiated of the man made the boys pale and run off for their own compartments. The man turned to Tink and nodded, vanishing in a flash of light. Tink crossed her arms and turned to Susan.

"Oooh! Draconic Magics! He'll be pleased to know someone was able to read that book!" Susan didn't respond as Tink vanished from the compartment. Harry leaned forward and saw the front of the book.

"Hey, so you went to him too?" Susan didn't respond. Instead she just nodded to the boy, not trusting her own voice at the moment.

"Best get our robes on then." Hermione pointed out the window to show that it had gotten fairly dark.

X

After the train had stopped at Hogsmeade Station, everyone watched as Susan flew out of the compartment in a hurry, taking her trunk with a simple spell. Harry and Hermione all watched the girl while Ron grumbled something under his breath that no one caught. The group grabbed their trunks and made their way off the train and soon found Harry and Hermione sitting in a carriage with Neville and Ginny.

"What do you think is up with Susan?" Hermione muttered to Harry.

"I don't know. Maybe we should ask?" Hermione shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't really know. After all, we haven't really-"

"Both of you drop it, Ok?" Both friends looked to Ginny to see her frowning sadly. "Just drop it. It's a pureblood thing that only the Bones family can tell you if they decide to. Even mum has been a bit touchy with anything that deals with the Bones. I don't know why but all I can say is drop it." Neville looked to the two and nodded.

"Sorry guys but Ginny's right. Not even my grandmother is very happy with the Bones family lately."

"Fine." Both of them replied and the ride went on in silence.

The group shortly found themselves in the Great Hall, waiting for the sorting to begin. Harry and Hermione both silently looked over to the Hufflepuff table to see everyone sitting away from Susan. Harry looked up to the staff table and noticed two seats empty.

"Where are the new teachers?" Harry asked and Hermione shook her head as the doors opened and Professor McGonagall led the new first years to the front. Harry didn't really pay attention. Instead, he sort of dazed out, looking at the table. Before he heard something he hadn't heard since Second Year.

_Come to me….. Come to the Chamber one who knows my tongue._

"Harry, the feast is starting." Harry blinked and looked to Hermione.

"Huh?"

"Are you ok?" Harry shook his head of his thoughts.

"Yeah, sorry, just thinking." Hermione nodded and started to fill her plate and Harry followed.

_Come to me tonight._

Harry looked up from his plate and looked around, spotting no snakes of any sort. He shook his head and continued to eat his meal. When everyone had finished eating, Dumbledore stood from his spot as the tables were magically cleaned.

"Now that everyone is fed and watered, I have a few announcements that I must address before everyone goes to bed. First, to our new students, welcome and to those who have returned, welcome back. Now, I must let you all know, that the Dark Forest is strictly Forbidden to all students. Also, there will be no Quidditch this year." All the house tables shouted their replies while Dumbledore lifted his wand and a loud bang was heard. "Thank you. Now, as I was going to say. There will be no Quidditch this year because of a special event that has been revived after many years. This year, Hogwarts has the privilege of hosting, the Tri-Wizard Tournament with the schools of Dumstrang and Beauxbatons. They will be arriving on October thirtieth and we shall show the utmost respect to them."

"Further more we have-" the doors to the Great Hall suddenly burst open as two men came walking in calmly. One was a man with grizzled, dark gray hair, one normal brown eye while the other was blue and looking around wildly. From the way he walked you could tell he was missing a leg and he even had numerous scars and a chunk missing from his nose. His companion made several people at the staff table and many of the pure bloods though out the houses gasp in surprise.

The man was clothed from head to toe in dark gray and black armor with a black cape that flowed behind him. On the cape was a strange symbol that no one knew the meaning to. The man's head was covered by a strange, horned helmet that covered his head completely. At his waist was a long, broad sword, its handle golden while the sheath was midnight black. On his shoulder sat a small blue light that Harry, Ron, Hermione and three Slytherins knew to be Tink.

Dumbledore smiled and his eyes sparkled behind his glasses as the two men made their way to the table. "Everyone, may I present to you your new Professors. Alastor Moody, your Defensive Against the Dark Art professor and Judge Magister Gabranth, your Foreign Magics Professor."

_Thud_

Dumbledore turned to the side to see Minerva and on his other side, Snape, on the floor. He sighed and quickly revived the two as the Judge and Moody stepped up to the table. "I trust you both have had a safe trip?" Dumbledore asked the two quietly.

"About as safe as you can be with a Judge at your side, Albus." Moody growled and a giggle came from Tink.

"We got here just fine, Headmaster. I had Tink and a friend of mine patrolling the train to be sure Black wasn't around." Dumbledore nodded.

"Have you eaten?" Both teachers nodded and Dumbledore smiled. "Very well." The old wizard stood tall and addressed the great hall. "Everyone, it is time to turn in. Prefects, please take your houses to the dormitories. Sleep well everyone." Everyone started to leave the Great Hall while Harry approached the staff table.

"Professor McGonagall, may I have a word with you?" Harry asked the old woman and she nodded.

"Of course Mr. Potter. What is it you wish to talk about?"

"Well, I would like to drop Divination and take Runes, please. I heard that my mother did really well in those subjects so I thought to try and see if I inherited any of her talents." Minerva nodded with a kind smile.

"Certainly Mr. Potter. I will make the changes tonight. If I may, I suggest you send an owl to Flourish and Blotts for the needed books in the morning. Also, I'm sure Ms. Granger will be pleased to help you catch up from the year you missed of the class." Harry nodded and thanked the woman before heading for his house dorm.

_Come to me child. Come, and find your answers to your questions. Come to the Chamber._ Harry froze on the second floor and looked towards the direction of the girl's bathroom he had gone in almost two years ago as the voice was stronger. He opened his mouth to speak and unintentionally it came out as a hiss.

"_Who's there?"_

_The origin of this tongue. Come and see me. I must meet with you. We have much to talk about, Harry Potter. You killed my Basilisk and I wish to reward you for such a feat._

"_What? Your….. Salazar?!"_

_Aye. Now hurry! Gather your cloak and come to me. I have things that may help you with the coming trials._ Harry stood frozen with shock and fear before shaking his head.

"_How do I know this isn't a trick?"_

_I am but a Ghost, Potter. I cannot harm you, but I can teach you. You waste time. Hurry and come find me._

Harry shook his head and ran up the steps for his dorm. _"I will visit you in four days time. No more no less."_

_Fine. But be sure to come alone as I don't trust many._ Harry hissed his agreement and found Hermione waiting outside the common room.

"What took you so long, Harry?" Harry scratched the back of his head.

"I was talking to McGonagall about taking Runes instead of Divination. She said yes." Hermione beamed.

"Great! Now I won't be alone anymore. Come on, let's get some sleep." Hermione turned to the Fat Lady, repeating the password for Harry to hear.

X

Well, here's goes nothing. Note that I don't own anyone or anything. If you think I do, something is seriously wrong with you. Also, please review and give me your thoughts. I would very much like to hear them.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: And the Classes Begin

The Great Hall filled quickly the next morning, everyone ready for the start of the new school year. Harry, Ron and Hermione made their way to their usual seats. Everyone waited as their Head of Houses delivered the schedules to their students as they proceeded to eat breakfast.

"Mr. Potter." Harry looked over his shoulder to see McGonagall behind him. "You'll be pleased to know the changes have been made. Also, Ms. Granger, I would ask you to lend Harry a hand with his studies. He'll need the help if he is to catch up to this year's studies." Hermione and Harry nodded as they took their schedules and looked them over while Ron looked to them questioningly.

"Harry, what was she talking about?" Harry looked up and showed him his time sheet.

"I'm not taking Divination this year. I got some advice to switch to Runes from Padfoot since my mother was very good at the subject. Thought I might give it a shot instead of always having my death predicted." Ron frowned but nodded.

"I guess. Hey, you guys have Foreign Magics first thing this morning! It doesn't say with who though. I got divination." Harry and Hermione smiled and hurried to finish their breakfast.

X

"Are you sure this is a good idea? I mean, this seems a bit extreme my friend." A cloaked woman asked the Judge Magister as the man waited for his first class.

"Don't worry about it, Kiri. I am merely showing them what a judge can do. It should prove to them not to cross me." The cloaked woman nodded.

"Very well. Where's Tink?" behind his helm Gabranth smirked.

"Delivering a message to the staff and students."

X

"Excuse me!" A small ball of light entered the great hall and shouted as it reached the staff table. Tink's shout went unheard and she lifted a finger.

BANG

The entire great hall jumped at the explosion and Tink smiled. "HEY LISTEN UP!" Everyone turned to the front where Tink was smirking. "Thank you. Now, I would like to deliver a message from Judge Magister Gabranth to all the staff and students. We would like to apologize in advance for any and all disturbances, explosions and potential cries of surprise that may happen through out the year. Also, to the students that will be learning from us, please note that we are not responsible for your screw ups if you can't listen to instructions. For those who have Foreign Magics first thing this morning, please meet out at the Quidditch field for class. Thank you and see you all in class!" the fairy vanished in a burst of light. Harry looked to Hermione and vice versa before both hurried for the common room to gather their books.

X

"So, Tink, you delivered the message?" Kiri asked as she watched the fairy smirk and cross her arms.

"Of course I did! Did you really think I wouldn't be able to do it?" Kiri chuckled, a cloud of mist leaving the shadows of her hood.

"Of course not. I just want to see how many of them don't listen to you." Kiri turned towards the castle to see a group of kids walking onto the field. "Ah, they've arrived my dear. I guess I better leave now. I hope you'll come back to see us during Christmas. Have fun." The cloaked woman exploded into mist before the very eyes of the students, leaving them stunned.

"Good morning everyone." Tink called out with a smile. Once entire class assembled, Tink gave a kind smile. "I know your all wondering what we're doing here but trust me when I say that it will all become clear soon. Now, I'm going to take roll. While that is going on, I want you all to fill out this form." With a snap of her fingers, a single sheet of parchment appeared in everyone's hands while a table the length of one found in the Great Hall appeared before them.

Harry looked over the form with an understanding eye. The form was simple with only a few questions, the main one asking to list all of the styles the person filling the form out wanted to learn. Harry and Hermione walked up to the table and started to fill out the form with the many other students. Once Tink had finished the attendance she waited for everyone to finish up with their forms before speaking again.

"Alright everyone, if you are finished just place them on the table. It's time to show you what you might be dealing with." Tink turned around and snapped her fingers, everyone watching as a giant slab of earth shot up from the ground. Tink smirked and quickly retreated from the hundred foot tall slab of earth.

"Amazing! A creature so small being able to summon such a large object!" A random Ravenclaw called out.

"Such is the power of Fairies." Everyone looked around for the muffled voice. "Up here." Everyone looked to the top of the giant slab to see their teacher standing atop of the earth. He crouched and jumped landing before an entire class of shocked teens. "Fairies have great control over nature. Able to turn the most harmless flower into a deadly weapon should it be needed. Now, who here believes I can cleave this wall of earth in half without using any spells?" All the purebloods rose their hands while a few half bloods did as well.

"Professor, to do something like that would need inhuman strength! I mean no offense but I highly doubt you could do it." Hermione called out and Gabranth chuckled.

"What's your name?'

"Hermione Granger, Professor."

"I see. Well, Ms. Granger, your right, it would take inhuman strength to cleave such a thing. However, you are also wrong." It was so fast everyone almost missed it as Gabranth swiftly turned, unsheathing his sword and slashed vertically down the middle. He turned and sheathed his sword as a loud bang was heard and the exact area he slashed was suddenly gone, showing a clean cut all the was through.

"Cam anyone tell me how I just did that?" the Judge asked the class and everyone shook their heads. He smirked beneath his helmet. "What about you Ms. Granger?" The girl shook her head. "Very well. What I had done was I channeled my magic into my sword and used it to sharpen my sword. My magic was able to make my sword so sharp that what you see behind me is the result."

"Now, for the rest of the class period I will answer any questions you might have and give some demonstrations of the many magics I know. Also, you will address me as Your Honor or by my title. Now, who has the first question?" And thus began the new year. The entire class started asking questions. Asking to see something they might be learning or something that could be possible with what he had shown. Gabranth answered each and every question, even asking some of his own to some of the students.

When the class was close to ending, Gabranth turned to the two halves of earth and with a single snap of his own fingers, the two halves exploded while Tink created a barrier to protect the students from the falling debris.

"I will see you all next Monday in our assigned classroom. I want everyone to study their books. However, do NOT attempt any of the magic until our next class. Now hurry along." The class dispersed slowly as Gabranth looked to Tink, who had taken up a spot on the table. "So, what do we got?"

"Well, a large group has shown interest in the weapon arts. A few people have chosen the Asian Mind Arts, the Granger girl one of them. Oh, wow, someone chose German Alchemy that could be interesting. Another group chose Japanese Sealing and one more chose the White, Black and Green Mage arts of Japan. Oh my!"

"What is it?" Tink looked up with a smirk.

"A little friend of yours chose the Dragonic Arts." Gabranth laughed loudly.

"I figured she would. She always did have a fascination with Dragons when she was younger. I guess I better talk to Dumbledore and Her Majesty about getting one of the four dragon eggs." Tink nodded and returned to looking through the forms, frowning when she reached another student's form. "Shadow Arts." Gabranth looked over his shoulder.

"Remember Tink, there is no such thing as Dark and Light when it comes to magic, only the user is defined as Dark or Light. Now, have any chosen creature magic?" Tink nodded.

"A few have chosen plant, elf and fairy magic." Gabranth nodded.

"Very well."

X

Harry and Hermione reached the dungeons where Ron and Potion classes awaited them. Ron spotted them and frowned. "What kept you guys!?" Harry and Hermione blinked in confusion and looked to each other then back at Ron.

"Ron, we just got out of class. Honestly, you don't know what you're missing by not taking this class." Hermione told him and Ron's face twisted in disgust.

"I wouldn't learn any magic not ours. Now come on before Snape decides to take points from us." Harry rolled his eyes and followed the two into the classroom. Harry took his spot next to Hermione just as Snape walked into the classroom.

"Take out your books and turn to two hundred and ten." Snape snarled at the class as he approached his desk. He turned to the class and glared at the entire class before landing on Harry Potter. "POTTER!"

"Yes sir?" And thus class began as it had the last few years.

X

Harry, Hermione and Ron walked into the Great Hall for dinner that day and were joined in by the twins.

"You three," Fred began.

"are in for," George cut in.

"a very good DADA Class." The two finished together. Harry grinned at the twin's habit of speaking.

"How's that?" Ron asked before shoving a whole bunch of food into his mouth. The twins grinned widely.

"Well, our dear brother,"

"you'll just have to wait and see."

"His class was amazing though, wasn't it?"

"Aye, my hansom twin, it was. Very informative."

"Too true, Fred, too true."

"Anyway, how did your Foreign Magics go?" Harry chuckled as Hermione went into a complete explanation of the class while he looked around the Great Hall. His eyes landed on Judge Gabranth talking to Dumbledore. Harry saw the old wizard frowning more and more before finally nodding. The Judge Magister quickly made his way out of the Great Hall.

"Harry?" The boy turned to Hermione and saw her and the twins looking at him with curious stares.

"Huh what?"

"We asked what subjects you took for your Foreign Magic." Harry rubbed the back of his neck.

"Oh, sorry about that. I chose White, Black and Green Mage Magicks from Japan." The three nodded while Ron froze in place, his fork inches from his mouth.

"Fred and I are taking Hindu Mind Arts."

"I'm taking Mind Magic." Hermione repeated the class she had told Harry and Ron while they were on the train. The twins looked to Ron and saw him with a disgusted scowl.

"I'm not taking the useless course. Just means more work." Harry rolled his eyes as he ate his meal. "Oh well, I can't wait till Friday though. We'll finally get to see just what has the two of you praising Moody for anyway." The group sighed and the night carried on.

X

It was Friday afternoon and the fourth year Gryffindor and Slytherin students were finally getting to their Defense Against the Dark Arts class. Moody limped into class with his usual scowl on his face as everyone started to remove their books. "Put those away. You won't need them." Moody barked out as he reached the front of the classroom. He turned to the class with a roll of parchment and started to call off names. He paused as he called Harry's and looked at the boy for a few seconds before continuing.

"Alright everyone, from the notes that Lupin left me it seems that you've covered Dark Creatures but not very many curses. So this year, I will be bringing you up to speed. You have to know what you could possibly be up against should another Dark Lord rise to power. CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" The man roared and the entire class jumped. "That is the key to everything. Being aware of your surroundings can save your life."

"Now, today, we'll be covering a few curses. Can anyone tell me what curses were used during Voldemort's," the entire class save Harry flinched at the name, "last reign of power?" Hermione's hand shot up from the desk. Moody looked to her with his normal eye as his magical one looked to the parchment in his hands. "Yes?"

"The Unforgivable Three, Professor." Moody nodded.

"Ms. Granger I presume?" The girl nodded. "Professor Lupin spoke very highly of you Ms. Granger. Calls you the brightest witch of your year." Hermione blushed as Moody placed the roll of parchment on the desk. "You are correct of course. Five points to Gryffindor. Now, who can tell me which curses are considered the Unforgivables?" A few hands shot up and Moody chose one at random which happened to be Ron.

"The Imperius Curse." Moody nodded again with a wicked smirk.

"Ah yes, the controlling curse. I suspect you're Arthur Weasley's boy so it's no wonder you would know that curse. It gave the Ministry a lot of trouble during the war. Being able to control someone's mind was a favorite pastime of the Death Eaters." Moody brought out a jar and everyone saw three spiders crawling around inside it. Moody reached in and grabbed on of the spiders before enlarging it a bit. "Imperio." Moody started to have the spider do all sorts of tricks making the children laugh before he sent the spider falling to it's death from an open window.

"Think it's funny do you?" Moody growled. "Being able to control someone's mind and have them commit a murder for you and frame them or even send them jumping to their deaths make it funny? What if that was you? I could turn each and every one of you all against each other and then we'll see just how funny it could be!" He shouted to the class, getting his point across. "Now, who knows another one?" Moody saw a heisitant hand raise from Neville and nodded. "You behind Ms. Granger. Go ahead."

"The . . . pain curse. Cruciatus Curse." Every eye turned to Neville and Moody nodded.

"You must be Neville Longbottom, correct?" The boy nodded. "I knew your parents, boy. Terrible what happened to them. They were great Aurors, some of the best. Took many Death Eaters with them." Moody reached into the jar once again and enlarged the spider before pointing his wand at it. "Crucio!" The man growled and the spider started screeching in pain, rolling onto its back. The entire class watched for a few minutes before Hermione yelled out.

"Professor stop!" Moody looked up and saw Neville with his hands gripping the desk with everything he had. Moody stopped the curse and banished the spider to god knows where.

"Pain! Unimaginable pain. That is what this curse does. In the old days, this was used as punishment in the household and as a way of torture before the Ministry classified it as an Unforgivable. Now, there is one more. Who can tell… Yes Ms. Granger?"

"The Killing Curse. Avada Kedavra." Moody nodded and pulled out the last spider just as he had done to the other two and pointed his wand at the spider.

"Avada Kedavra." The man growled and everyone watched as a green light hit the spider and it fell to the desk unmoving. "A painless and quick death, that is all that this curse offers those that are on the receiving end. However, it take great power to cast this curse. Any of you can cast it at me now and I doubt I'd get so much as a nosebleed. However, with the right amount of power you can kill your target. It's quick, painless and unblockable. The only person that has survived the curse is sitting right in front of me." Everyone's look turned to Harry as Moody banished the spider.

"Why am I showing you all of this? Because you have to know. The Ministry believes that no one will use these curses but I am not so stupid. I am teaching you all of this because you've got to know. You have to see what you would be up against. You... NEED TO PUT THAT AWAY WHEN I AM SPEAKING MS BROWN!" Moody roared at the girl and she jumped, putting the magazine she was showing to Pavarti away in her bag. "Constant Vigilance is the key to it all. Now, I want everyone to stand up and move to the back of the room. For the rest of the class period, I will cast the Imperius Curse on you so you can tell what it feels like and learn to fight it off." Everyone stood and moved but Hermione jumped out of her seat with a shocked look.

"But Professor! It's against the law! Surely you'd-"

"Ms. Granger I have Dumbledore's and Judge Magister Gabranth's permission to do this. However, if you don't wish to participate, there is the door." Moody pointed to the door while Hermione blushed, muttering something under her breath before joining Harry and Ron at the back of the room. "Now, I will call you all up one at a time and will cast the Imperius. Try to resist it if you can everyone."

The class went on, Moody making everyone do ridiculous acts making everyone laugh silently. Once Harry was called up Moody looked to the boy with a pointed glance. "Are you ready, Potter?" Harry nodded and Moody pointed his wand at the boy. "Imperio."

"_Jump on the desk."_ Harry heard a voice in the back of his mind tell him before another spoke up. 'What's the point? What good would it do?' _"Jump on the DESK!"_ Harry gritted his teeth together, resisting the urge to be commanded. Moody smirked to the boy and lifted the curse.

"Very good, Potter." Moody muttered and looked to the rest of the class. "Did you all see what Potter has just done? He beat the Imperius Curse while the rest of you put up little to no fight! If I were to cast it on Potter again, he would shake the curse off even faster then he did his first time!" The class continued on with everyone going under the curse a few more times until class had ended. "Five points to Gryffindor for each correct answer and another ten for your good work Potter on fight the Imperius. Mr. Longbottom, please stay with me, lad." The class emptied and Harry, Ron and Hermione made their way down to the great hall for dinner.

"That was excellent! I can't wait for the next class. Harry, how did you resist the curse so greatly?" Hermione asked the boy and he shrugged.

_Don't forget your promise, Potter._ Harry blinked at the voice before the memory of Monday night caught up with him.

"I'm not sure Hermione. Listen, I'll meet you two in the great hall. I'm going to go get some things for later tonight." Harry rushed off for Gryffindor Tower for his cloak and map while Hermione and Ron went down for dinner.

X

"War Chief Ragnok!" Griphook burst into the room with sweat covering his face. The goblin behind the desk looked up with a glare and put his quill to the side.

"What is it Griphook?" the goblin held up a roll of parchment.

"You need to take a look at this sire. Four vaults have just been reactivated after I started a heiritage test for Harry James Potter. I ran the test three times and the results came up the same." He handed the parchment to the head goblin and watched as Ragnok read it, his eyes going wide with each second that passed. "Close the bank! Get everyone that is not an employee out of here right NOW!" Griphook nodded and rushed out of the room as Ragnok looked over the inheiritance of Harry James Potter.

"All hell is going to break loose if this gets out to the public. Amazing though that he would be a descendant of all four of them." Ragnok got out of his chair and started for the lobby. He watched as warrior goblins escorted (threw) wizards and witches out of the bank before everything settled and looked around. "GRIPHOOK!" The goblin came running to the leader and bowed. "Come, we must visit the vaults to check on the activations. This cannot be made public for some time." Griphook nodded and followed Ragnok to the cart.

X

Harry sat down at the Gryffindor table next to Hermione and stared to fill his plate. The two greeted him as the three talked about the day. The two were already finishing up their meals, willing to wait for Harry when the boy shook his head. "Don't worry about me, guys. I've got something I need to do before I turn in tonight. I have to run up to the owlry to send a letter to Padfoot." The two nodded and headed off to the common room. Harry waited for a while before he headed for the second floor bathroom and walked right to the sink. Hoping not to disturb Myrtle, opened the chamber and walked down the stairs and to the inner sanctum of the Chamber of Secrets.

"About time, Potter." Harry jumped in surprise as the Ghost of Salazar Slytherin walked into what little light there was. The ghost watched as the boy came closer to his spot next to the basilisk. "I've been watching you through Hogwart's eyes, Potter. For the past couple of years to be exact. I have seen the evil that supposed heir of mine can do and will do to achieve what he wants. Now, come I have much to show you." Salazar turned to the large statue of himself and hissed. _"Open."_ At the foot of the statue, Harry watched as a door opened and the Ghost of Salazar floated on in. Harry hurried after the man, going down a spiral staircase until it came to a door that Harry opened and walked through. He found himself in a carbon copy of the Slytherin common room.

"Now, I don't have much time for tonight as you will no doubt need to hurry back to your tower. However, Potter, what happens here, STAYS here. No one is to know what I'll be showing you. Do you understand?" Harry nodded. "Good. Now, that door there will take you into my personal library." Salazar pointed to a door on the far left of the room. "That door there," the ghost pointed to the door nearest to Harry on his right, "will take you to my Potions lab. I have gotten everything set for you to work with. Don't ask how as that is not important right now. The other two doors are my personal training room and bed chambers repectively. If you ever need to escape the tower or need to escape life in general then you may stay here." Salazar looked to the boy after pointing out the room.

"The bed chamber has a bath and shower room as well." Harry nodded. "Now, ask your questions."

"How am I your heir when Voldemort is?" Salazar scoffed and crossed his ghostly arms.

"That fool is descended from me but so are you. In a sense you are cousins, though very far from it as well. A few hundred years ago or so, a Gaunt was expelled from the family for being a squib. She was your great, great, great grandmother on your mother's side. As for how I know all of this, Hogwarts absorbs magical residue left over from spells. Magic contains everything about its user and it carries on in the residue left over from spells until it is absorbed into either the earth or into something else. As the founder and part creator of the wards that surround Hogwarts, ghost or not, I can access the magics of every student that passes through here."

"I can study everything about every student. I spent the entire summer looking over your memories, tracing your heritage. That Pratronus you cast was very powerful, as such, had a very large amount of residue. I was able to trace your entire line with that amount you gave and traced it all the way back to me." Harry stood slack jawed, staring at the ghost.

"Ooookaaaaaaay. How is that?" Salazar scoffed.

"Just because I'm a ghost doesn't mean I can't use magic. It's another type of magic, creature magic to be exact. However it's something I'm not going to tell you. Now, you have precious little time left so I will allow you to retire for the night. Come back here tomorrow night. Bring no one with you. Tell no one of this place and of me. If you wish to tell anyone talk to me first. I will tell you who you can and can't tell about this. Now go." Harry watched the ghost walk through one of the walls while he made his way out of the chamber of secrets.

X

It was Saturday night and Harry was walking down the steps to the Chamber of Secrets common room. He spent the rest of the day with Ron and Hermione, actually doing his homework and attempting to catch up to Hermione in Runes. He waited for the two of them to head on to bed while he told them he was going to stay up a bit longer before leaving. He opened the door to the common room to see Salazar floating in place with his eyes watching the door way.

"Good, you're here. I was expecting you earlier but that's fine. I'll just have to get you started on an extra three potions tonight. One will help you with the tiredness that you will be feeling after the night is done because I'm keeping you till early morning. The second and third are unimportant at the moment as you will be just starting them. Now, come we will get to work right away." Harry followed the founder into the potions lab.

X

So that's chapter two. I hope I'm still doing good at this. It's a first time for Harry Potter for me. Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

DMN: Warning! This is one slow ass chapter! Sorry if it bores you but the damned Halloween feast is too slow of a thought to write out so there is going to be a lot of jumping and not a lot of conversation.

DMN: Mr. Padfoot if you will please.

Padfoot: Of course Dragon Master.

Padfoot: Dragon Master Naruto doesn't own Harry Potter or any of its crossovers. If he did he'd make me the star and hero of the book and give me a Harem of women.

DMN: You perverted idiot. Enjoy the chapter.

Chapter Three: The Goblet of Fire

"Ok, if you all have been keeping up with your assigned homework then we shouldn't have any problems." Gabranth announced to his class on the morning of October 30th. Harry looked up from his book as the judge looked about. "Today, you will all learn your first spell in your foreign arts." The excited whispers went around the class room as Hermione and Harry looked to each other with smiles. "I want everyone learning creature magic to follow Tink to the Quidditch field while everyone else will follow me to the special classroom given to us by Professor Dumbledore." Everyone stood and followed who they were told to while Harry walked up to the Judge before he had the chance to leave the room.

"Excuse me, Your Honor, but since I'm learning more then one art, what would my first spell be." Gabranth nodded his head in understanding.

"I see what you're asking Mr. Potter and the answer is simple. You will be learning three beginning spells. Protect from the Green Mage arts, Fire from the Black Mage Arts and Cure from the White Mage arts. You should get a good understanding of them fairly well as I will be helping you the most. These spells are mostly wandless or weapon based."

"Weapon based?"

"Yes. You see, these arts are mostly used in times of battles in Japan and at the Bermuda Capital. These arts do not require the use of weapons, but it is preferred as it is considerably easier with something to help channel the power behind the magic. Your wand, Mr. Potter would burn to ash with the first fire spell. So, I will be teaching you," Gabranth reached onto the desk behind him and showed the boy a necklace, "with this. The chain and pendant are made from mythril while the stone you see in the middle of the pendant is made from a very, very important source to the world. Now, let us hurry." Gabranth led his class to the practice room. Harry looked at the necklace as he followed.

The mythril chain and outline of the pendant were a bright silver color while the gem in the middle of the pendant was a sea green color. Harry put the necklace around his neck as he entered the practice room with his class.

"Let us begin." The class got the shock of their lives when a second and third Judge Magister Gabranth emerged from the shadows.

X

Everyone filled the great hall for lunch when Dumbledore stood at the staff table and called for the school's attention.

"Everyone, I wish to announce that tonight, the schools of Durmstrang and Beauxbaton will be arriving. Classes will be stopped an hour earlier for everyone to run up to their dorms, drop off their school supplies and return to the great hall so that we may greet them together. Also, we will have a surprise visit from the Bermuda capital to witness the choosing of the Tri Wizard Champions. That is all, you may continue with your meals." Dumbledore sat down while Harry cursed silently.

"_Don't worry about it tonight or tomorrow night. I'll just be making you work twice as long on the first."_ Harry sighed in relief from the snake tongue voice of Salazar and finished his meal.

"Something is going to go wrong. I can feel it." Harry muttered to himself as he ate his meal.

"_Indeed, Harry. Keep your cloak and map with you for the next two nights just incase. I will call should something arise."_ Harry nodded to the voice of his ancestor before getting up from his seat.

"Harry, wait up!" Harry looked to see Ron and Hermione coming after him.

"Sorry about that, is something wrong?" Hermione fidgeted for a moment before Ron spoke again.

"Yeah, where have you been disappearing to lately, mate? Your bed looked like it was never slept in last night and the night before. You've been staying out later then most."

"Sorry if I worry you guys. I've just been doing a lot of thinking and studying lately. I guess I really want to better my grades more then I thought." Harry quickly lied to the two. "Anyway, best be off. Can't miss the next class-"

"Watch where you're going, Bones!" Harry snapped around to stare at Draco Malfoy and a few other Slytherins as Susan pushed herself back up to stand only for Malfoy to shove her back down with his foot. "Ugh. I'll have to shower again to get your tainted blood off me." Harry growled and moved towards them.

"Leave her alone Malfoy!" Harry called out only for the Slytherin boy to look up and glare.

"Well, well, well, Bones, looks like Potter's come to your rescue. Tell me Potter, how's it feel to be friends with not only a mudblood, a blood traitor and a giant buffoon of a teacher, but also a –" No one heard what Malfoy had to say because said blond ended up paling at the person standing behind Harry.

"A hundred and fifty points from Slytherin and detention for an entire month, Malfoy, for insulting not only a teacher but also a student by use of a foul word. You WILL report to my office tonight after the feast tonight or I WILL hunt you down. Trust me when I say that I'm not afraid to use force." Judge Magister Gabranth stood behind Harry, Ron and Hermione and his voice held much fury.

"Yes sir." Malfoy and the other Slytherins rushed away from the terrifying man as Harry walked over and started to reach down to help Susan when Ron's hand pulled it away.

"Don't touch her, mate. You may end up getting-"

"Twenty points from Gryffindor and detention tonight as well, Mr. Weasley. In fact come with me, we'll talk to Mr. Filch about it now." Gabranth pulled the red headed boy away as Harry helped Susan back to her feet.

"You alright Susan?" Hermione asked as she helped with picking up the Hufflepuff's books. Susan nodded as Harry handed her some of her books.

"I'm fine, thanks."

"Good. I better go and get that idiot's books before class. Knowing him he'll end up getting another detention with Filch. Coming, Harry?" Harry shook his head.

"I'll help Susan pick up her things. Seems Malfoy did this on purpose for all these potion ingreatience to have spilled out of her bag. Tell Professor Moody I'll be along shortly." Hermione nodded as Harry turned to Susan and helped her with her things. Hermione left the two and Harry met with Susan's eyes.

"You don't have to hide it." Susan looked to Harry with wide eyes. "Don't be surprised. I've become a master at hiding my emotions thanks to my . . . . relatives." Harry looked up from retrieving a bottle of green liquid to see the girl's eyes ready to let loose a river of tears. "Can you tell me what all this rubbish about your family is?" Susan shook her head.

"I'm sorry. I can't tell you. You'll only turn out like the rest of them." Harry sighed and shook his head.

"You don't know that but very well. Listen, if you ever need someone to talk to, I'd be glad to fill that roll." Harry stood and took out his wand. With a single, wordless wave, all of the unsalvageable supplies vanished. "See you later Susan." Harry turned and Susan watched as he walked away. She gathered the rest of her things and headed off for her class.

X

"I wonder how the schools are going to arrive." Harry wondered aloud as he exited out into the entrance of the school where he noticed a single head of strawberry blonde hair in the complete back of the crowd all alone. He frowned and made his way to the teen and tapped her shoulder, causing her to jump and turn to him with a fearful look before she relaxed.

"You scared me, Potter."

"Sorry, Susan, I didn't mean to do that." Susan nodded and they turned back to the night sky looking around. "So, did your day get any better?" Susan shook her head.

"No. It's been the same as every other day. I'm still an outcast it seems." Harry sighed and patted the girl on the shoulder as someone pointed to the sky.

"Look! In the sky!" Everyone watched as a flying object came closer to the school. The Hogwarts students all called out different possibilities of what it might be when it became evident that it was a group of carriages.

"It seems Beauxbaton has arrived," everyone heard their judge/teacher call out, "and Dumstrang as well." The armored man pointed with his gauntlet covered hand and everyone turned to the Black Lake to watch as a giant ship emerged from the water. The students watched as the ship docked and the carriages landed before the school a little ways away. After a few minutes, a large group of people made their way to the castle.

"Dumbly Dore!" Everyone turned to watch as a rather large woman made her way over to the Headmaster with a large group of students following while Dumbledore smiled kindly and made his way to the woman.

"Madame Maxime, good of you to make it. I trust your trip was a safe one?" The giant woman nodded with a large smile as the two kissed each other on each cheek. "Come let us greet Karkaroff before we wait for our Bermuda guests." The woman nodded and motioned for everyone to gather up by the Hogwarts students.

"I'm here, Albus." The man walked up with a smile. "Hopefully, they'll arrive before everyone gets a cold. I believe Victor is coming down with one in fact." The star Quidditch player walked up to his headmaster while Judge Magister Gabranth walked up to the group. Hearing the armor of the man as he walked, the two headmasters and the headmistress turned and the foreign schools all looked at the man frightened. "J-J-Judge Magister!"

"At ease, Igor. Albus, I'll need all of you to move back towards the students." Albus nodded and led the two Professors and their students to the Hogwarts crowd.

"What's going on?" Igor asked while similar questions were whispered among the many students.

"Tink." Gabranth muttered and the fairy appeared before him.

"Yes, Gabranth?"

"Their location?"

"Above us now." Gabranth nodded.

"Tell them the area is clear. Try not to make a mess." Tink giggled and vanished again. Gabranth turned to the students. "Everyone, I ask that you remain calm and follow my lead when they arrive." A loud whistling sound was heard and everyone looked about until someone shouted in surprise to look up. Four burning objects were seen coming towards the ground only for the burning to stop suddenly as wings took place and four beings landed in a diamond formation around Gabranth.

"Hello, sire." The first was a rough, male voice with a large sword strapped to his back wearing a black battle kimono with a bone white mask on his face with the pitch black wings folded behind him.

"Mi' lord, so good to see you are well. Her Honor will be pleased when she arrives." The one behind Gabranth spoke with a female voice as the wings on her back spread. She wore all gold armor and a gold dragon head shaped helm.

"Aye she will." The second voice was also female, with her green wings also folded while an elegant spear was held in her hands. She wore armor similar to the other woman only green.

"Hn." The remaining winged person grunted as he stood his full height, rivaling Hagrid. His armor was dark purple with a gigantic axe on his back while his face was covered by the same dragon like helm.

"It is good to see you again, Dragoons. Her Honor will be pleased to know you have ensured her safety by being here along with me."

"Indeed I will, Magister Gabranth." Everyone looked around for the female voice only for a hearty chuckle to escape the man.

"Come on out, Mi'lady." A loud bang was heard and a bolt of lightning next to Gabranth gave way to a woman with long brown hair wearing an elegant white dress. She wore no weapons of any kind. The Judge and the four Dragoons kneeled before the woman, everyone following the Judge's lead. The woman sighed and placed her hands on her hips.

"Now really, I may be Judge Magistress but I clearly remember telling the five of you of all the Judges that you need not kneel to me. Especially you of all people, Gabranth. Now get up, all of you." The five rose to their feet and the three schools followed. "Now then, where is Albus?" The old wizard approached the woman and bowed.

"Lovely to see an old student, Magistress Alma. To what do we owe the pleasure of not only your visit but that of four of the eight Dragoon Judges?" The woman smiled kindly at the old man as he stood up right.

"I've come to over see the selection of champions for the Tri Wizard Tournament, Headmaster. They are here as the Capital refuses to let me travel anywhere without an escort. Now, let us move this inside. I'm sure your students are quite cold out here." The Headmaster nodded and turned to everyone.

"Everyone, please make your way to the Great Hall for dinner and we will finish our greetings after everyone has been fed and watered." Everyone moved for the Great Hall, Harry taking the lead with Susan, each heading for their own house table. Once everyone was seated Dumbledore stood at the head table. "Let the welcoming feast begin." Food and drink covered the tables and everyone dug in.

Harry looked around the Great Hall as he filled his plate and spotted the two other schools. Durmstrang was sitting over at the Slytherin table. Beauxbaton's students were all sitting over at the Ravenclaw table. Harry looked to the Hufflepuff table to see everyone either eyeing the Durmstrang students or the French female students. Looking to the staff table, Harry spotted that the only person not eating was Judge Gabranth. He shook his head and returned to eating, listening to all the talk about the Veela girls over at the Ravenclaw table.

An hour passed before the tables were cleared and Dumbledore stood to his feet, tapping his glass for attention. "Now that we are all fed and watered, I believe that it is time to introduce our guest of the evening and for the remainder of the year." Dumbledore motioned to his left where the large French woman sat. "This is Madam Olympe Maxime, Headmistress of Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. Over here," the old man gestured to the other side of the large woman, "is Igor Karkaroff, Headmaster of the Durmstrang Institute. Last, but never least, is Alma de Alkirk, Judge Magistress and Head of the Bermuda Capital." Alma waved her hand to the crowd of students.

"From the Ministry of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, Bartemius Crouch and Ludo Bagman." Dumbledore waved his hand to the end of the table where the three Ministers sat. "And now, for the final guest, the one who will choose the three champions for the Tri Wizard Tournament, Mr. Crouch if you will." The man got up with a box and walked to where Dumbledore was standing. He placed the box on the table and opened it, taking out an overly large goblet.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you, the Goblet of Fire!" Crouch called out as he placed it on the stand that Albus had transfigured for it.

"Thank you Mr. Crouch." Barty nodded to the old man and walked back to his seat. Albus turned back to the Great Hall and smiled slightly. "Now, as all of you should know, the Tri Wizard Tournament is dangerous. So, it has been agreed that anyone that is not seventeen, will NOT be allowed to take part in the tournament. If you are Seventeen and wish to test yourself in these trials, I ask that you put your name and school down on a piece of paper and drop it into the Goblet of Fire."

"The Goblet will be found near the entrance to the Great Hall. I, personally, will be drawing an age line around the Goblet to ensure no one under age will be able to enter the tournament." Dumbledore's eyes landed briefly on the Weasley twins. "You may begin entering your names after diner tonight. We will stop an hour before the Halloween feast. That is all for tonight. Also, I must stress that any disrespect to any of the Judges will be met with severe punishment by Judge Magister Gabranth and myself and allow me to say that you will wish it was me should His Honor be the one to punish you."

Everyone started to get into their own conversations as Dumbledore and the other teachers started to move about doing there own thing. Harry sighed and stood to his feet, catching Hermione's attention while Ron drooled at the French girls as they walked by.

"What's wrong Harry?" Harry looked to his friend and shook his head.

"Nothing, Hermione, just tired is all. I'm heading to bed." Hermione watched with a curious eye as Harry walked away from the Great Hall.

X

In the Chamber of Secrets, Salazar frowned as he heard the last of the Dumbledore's talk about the Goblet of Fire and closed his eyes in thought. 'I sense danger ahead for the boy. I better think of what to teach him next. His potion skills have become much better and the same with his Mind Arts. I guess I better start with Parsletounge magic.'

X

The Night of the Halloween feast came fast for everyone. Once everyone was in the great hall, dinner started and Harry looked around the hall. Everyone was eating and enjoying their meals. Harry sat at his seat next to Hermione and Ron when a voice entered his ears.

'_Do you have your cloak and map with you Harry?'_ Salazar's voice caused the boy to freeze for an unnoticed second.

"_Yes I do."_ Harry whispered in parsletounge back to the Ghost of the Slytherin founder.

'_Good. Keep them with you. Should anything happen, I will summon you right away.'_ Harry nodded as he finished filling his plate and began to eat.

"So who do you think will be the Hogwarts Champion? I think I saw Cedric Diggory from Hufflepuff putting his name in." Hermione asked the two, watching Harry shrug while Ron just snorted.

"As long as it's not a Slytherin I'm fine with it. Can you imagine one of them as the champion? Malfoy wouldn't shut up about it." Ron griped as Harry looked around the hall while being more humane with his eating habits than Ron was being.

"I don't care who it is. I'd have better things to do then listen to Malfoy or anyone else about them becoming champion." Harry told the two while eating his meal. "This is just a game to them anyway." Ron almost choked on his chicken leg

"What are you talking about Harry? The Tri Wizard Tournament is the greatest challenge for any student to take part in!" Harry shook his head.

"It's all about the money and fame that comes with winning it, Ron. That's all that matters to them." Ron narrowed his eyes at the teen.

"And it doesn't matter to you?" Harry snorted as Hermione looked between the two.

"I could care less about some stupid tournament. It would just bring me more UN-wanted attention."

"Is something wrong Harry?" Harry looked over to Hermione and shook his head.

"I'm fine, Hermione. Trust me."

X

"So, how is teaching working out for you Gabranth?" Alma, asked the Judge Magister as she ate while Gabranth just sat there with his arms crossed.

"It's been working fairly well for me, Your Grace. I have many students who listen to my teachings to the letter and they have turned out to be very adept to their magic of choice." Alma sighed as the man continued eating.

"Well, just to warn you, Hogwarts will be getting a new student today." Gabranth turned his head slightly to Alma.

"Who?" Alma swallowed and gave the man a sheepish grin.

"Well, first please understand that-"

"Who, Alma?" Gabranth growled out behind his helm making the woman flinch.

"Ph-Phacia Gale."

"WHAT!" Gabranth stood from his seat, making the rest of the table look to him as he shouted. He looked about the Great Hall and growled, his magic rolling off him in waves. "Forgive me." He announced to the students and the adults before towering over the Judge Magictress. "Why exactly is she coming here?" Alma started to press her index fingers together.

"Well, you know her history with her sister Royce? Well… Their fights have finally gotten to the point where they're trying to kill each other. While Phacia is never the start of these problems, she is the most reasonable one to move away from her twin. She will be here-"

"I say dear, brother, what a lavish hall this is." Everyone turned to the entrance to the Great Hall to see three people walking in. One was a tall man with short black hair wearing a black trench coat and black tinted sunglasses. The other man was an almost exact replica of the other, standing just under a few inches shorter.

"Indeed. All it's missing is a statue of Christ and we have ourselves a church." The heavy Irish accent from the other man was strong.

"Honestly? I think it could use a statue of the Goddess but that just me." The femmine voice came from the third person, who kept their hood up, shadowing their face. The two Irishmen looked at her with raised brows.

"Goddess?"

"That's ridiculous."

"Fuckin' insane."

"Conner! Murphy!" The two men jumped at the angry growl and turned their attention to the armored man that now stood before them.

"Good to see ya, Gabranth."

"Aye. Good hunting for ya?" Gabranth shook his head and looked down to the person that stood behind them.

"Hello, Phacia." The third person removed their hood, letting everyone see her pale blonde hair and the beautiful heart shaped face under it.

"Hello, Your Honor. I have missed your teachings greatly." The girl bowed with a smile on her face and in her brilliant amber eyes.

"I bet you have. Now, you two are dismissed." Conner shrugged while Murphy looked around.

"Well, if it's fine by you. I think we'll have some food before we head out." The Judge sighed and nodded.

"Fine, but NO ALE!" the man slumped his shoulders while Gabranth turned to Phacia. "Have you eaten, dear?" The girl nodded.

"Yes, sire."

"Very well. Come." Gabranth led the girl to the head table where all eyes followed them. Dumbledore smiled kindly to the girl as Gabranth introduced her to the school. "Everyone, this is a new exchange student from the Bermuda Judge's Academy of Magic. Her name is Phacia Gale and she will be joining one of your houses as a fourth year." Dumbledore stood to his feet.

"Seeing as how everyone has seemed to have finished eating now, I will bring fourth the Sorting Hat to place her." Gabranth nodded and with a flick of his wand, a stool with the famed hat was placed before the table. "You're Honor, if you will please."

"Take a seat on the stool." The girl nodded and sat down as Gabranth proceeded to place the hat on the girl.

"_Hmmm, you are a strange child." _Phacia blinked in surprise and looked around. _"Don't bother girl, I'm on your head. Now, let's see what you got. Plenty of courage, but also fear, more then anything it seems. You're very loyal too, I can see from your fights with your sister. My, my, such intelligence for one so young. Ah! Here we are. Ambition. You have an ambition to prove yourself a good person, not what others think of your . . . . . family ties, but also an ambition to find friends. You're also very clever and cunning! Very well, I know where you'll fit right in."_

"_SYLTHERIN!"_ The hat roared to the Great Hall and the Slytherin table stood and clapped while the rest of the Hogwarts houses booed at them.

BANG!

The loud, thunderous clap came from the back of the hall and everyone looked to see Murphy holding, what all muggleborns and some half bloods, recognized as an American Desert Eagle.

"OI! Shut the bloody hell up! We're trying to say grace back here!" Gabranth groaned and shook his head with an armored hand covering the front of his mask. He looked to Phacia and pointed to the Slytherin table.

"Go and take a seat at the house table. We'll handle your school schedule after the choosing for champions." Phacia nodded and moved off for the table. Once she was seated, Gabranth turned to Dumbledore and nodded before moving off to the side as the hat and stool was replaced with the Goblet of Fire and its stand. Alma stood from her chair and walked around to the goblet with Dumbledore shortly following.

"When we call your name, please come and exit through the side door here." Dumbledore announced. "You will be given details about the tournament in there." The goblet suddenly burst into flame and the first name was tossed magically into the air, not in the least bit singed from the fire.

"Our first Champion is Fleur Isabelle Delacour of Beauxbaton!" Dumbledore announced as the Great Hall erupted into applause as said woman rose from her seat and walked to the other room. The goblet lit once again and the judge magitress herself read the name.

"From Durmstrang, Viktor Krum!" Once again that hall erupted into applause as Viktor made his way to the same room Fleur went. The goblet burst aflame again another name was shot out of the fire. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled in delight.

'Ah, a deserving student.' "From Hogwarts, Cedric Diggory!" The Hufflepuff stood and walked towards the next room hearing the praise from the entire hall while booing could be heard from Slytherin "That ends the Choosing of the Champions. The First Task of the Tri Wizard," Dumbledore stopped in his announcement as the goblet started to shake and was lit aflame once more. Only this time, two pieces of parchment were in the air, both the judge and headmaster grabbed one and read them silently, the old wizard's eyes blazing with anger while the sound of armored boots could be heard walking to the front of the hall.

"What is wrong?" Gabranth asked as he arrived to the two and was handed the two parchments. Reading each one, the hall gasped as his anger exploded with his magic. "HARRY JAMES POTTER! SUSAN AMELIA BONES!"

With those two names, the Hall erupted into chaos.

Finally! I got the damned thing done! Sorry about the delay everyone. Busy with work and life. On the plus side, I now have a new laptop which will help me more then the old one.

Padfoot: About time too. The piece of crap sucks.

Itachi: Indeed.

DMN: Padfoot, shut up and go make out with Rosmerta. Itachi, go back to the Elemental Nations and await my next idea.

Itachi: Pocky first. (Holds out hand)

DMN: Ugh, fine, here. See you all next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

DMN: Hopefully, this chapter will satisfy some of you that are still complaining about the Bones family.

Padfoot: I think it might. I know I was a bit surprised even though you could have left them in suspense a while longer.

DMN: Indeed.

BOOM!

Kisame: OH YEAH!

DMN: …. Why the hell did you just bust through the wall and where the hell did you get the Kool-Aid suit?

Kisame: Connections, my friend. Anyway, you might want to hurry up with the Dragon Master story. People are going to get impatient.

DMN: I'll get to it when I get to it. Since you're here, do the Disclaimer.

Kisame: Sure. Dragon Master Naruto 003 doesn't own a damned thing. If you try to sue him be prepared for me to show up and give you a good shave with Samahade before I feed you to Sal's Basilisk!

Salazar: Please, try to. She needs a good meal.

DMN: On with the Story!

Chapter Four:

Harry Potter just sat there in his seat, stunned at not only the amount of anger in the Judge's voice, but the fact that his name had been called. He heard protesting from many of the students and staff, too much and too loud to make anything out. Hermione sat next to him with her hands covering her mouth in horror while, out of the corner of his eye, he spotted Ron glaring at him. Harry's mind suddenly caught up with him and registered one more fact.

He wasn't the only one called.

His sight shot over to the Hufflepuff table where Susan looked just as horrified as Hermione.

BANG! BANG!

The loud thunder claps of two desert eagles sounded throughout the great hall once more. "Everyone shut the hell up!" Connor shouted as he and his brother stood in the middle of all four tables.

"Harry Potter, Susan Bones, stand where you are. Everyone else sit the fuck down!" Murphy spoke next as he and his brother looked around the hall for the two kids. Harry stood from his seat catching Murphy's attention. "Come 'ere, kid." Harry made his way over to the two as Connor spotted Susan standing up as well.

"Come on, lass." The strawberry blonde walked over slowly, ignoring the glares from the other students.

"Fuckin' insane, dear brother." Murphy muttered as they waited for the two.

"Aye, it is." Connor replied to his brother. Once Harry and Susan had reached them they glared down at the two.

"So, think you two can fix yer way into something you shouldn't be in?" Murphy spoke to the pair. "Well, let's see just what you have to say fer yerselves. Come on." The two grabbed one of the children by the arms and led them to the front.

"So, Gabranth, what do you want to do with 'em?" Connor asked aloud as the Judge Magister looked from Harry to Susan for several moment before growling out his response.

"No other choice it seems, through the door you two. We'll discuss this in a moment."

"Gabranth, they can't-"

"They have no choice, Your Grace. Their names came out of the goblet. If we refuse to allow them to take part then they will die. I for one refuse to see two young teens die. The only way they wouldn't have been chosen by the goblet is if the schools were fakes." The judge held up the parchments. "We will question them in the room but we can't stop them from competing now that the contract is signed. You should know how the goblet works. Your greatest grandfather invented the damned thing." Alma sighed, she hated when he was right.

"Fine, go through the door, Mr. Potter, Ms. Bones. Judge Connor, Judge Murphy, please see to it that nothing happens between the champions." The two Irishmen nodded and escorted the two into the next room. Once they entered the room, the other champions looked up at them from their spots.

"Vat is it? Do zey need us back?" Krum asked the four only for Connor to place his hand on Harry and Susan's shoulders.

"Meet the last two champions." Harry watched as Fleur narrowed her eyes at the two.

"Zey cannot compete! Zurely zis is a bad joke." The French student exclaimed while Cedric had his glare fixed upon Susan while Viktor nodded in agreement.

"Unfortunately it's true." Connor told the three. "Their names came out of the cup at the same time. Gabranth announced them himself."

"Quite angrily at that," Murphy added.

"NON! Zey cannot compete; zey are notzing but a little boy and a little girl!" Harry glared at the French girl in annoyance. The door opened behind the two Irish judges and Dumbledore came walking in with the headmaster and headmistress of the competing schools while Professors Snape, McGonagall, Sprout and Moody followed them, shortly followed by Gabranth and Alma. "'eadmistress, these two are zaying zat these two children are to compete as well. Is zis true?" Madam Maxime huffed at her student while glaring at the two fourth year students.

"Unfortunately yes, Ms. Delacour. Zer names came out of ze cup as well." Viktor looked to his headmaster with a hard face.

"Ze tournament is not vair. Vhy vould 'Ogwarts be allowed three champions, headmaster?" Igor shook his head.

"That is what I plan to find out, Mr. Krum. Bones, Potter, face me." Both students turned and faced the Judge Magister. "Now, let's start. Did either of you put your names in the cup?" Both students shook their heads. "Did either of you ask another student to do it for you?" Harry shook his head once again while Susan did the same. "Would you be willing to submit those answers under Veritaserum?"

"What is Veritaserum?" Harry asked while Susan nodded her answer.

"I see you're still not taking your studies very seriously, Potter for if you actually read a book for once you would know that Veritaserum is the most powerful truth serum in the entire world. Just three drops of it will be enough to have you spill every dark secret you have and then some to the entire school." Snape sneered at the boy and Harry glared back.

"Seeing as how you don't teach anyone outside of your own house, you greasy bigot, how was I supposed to know?"

"Mr. Potter! You will show-"

"Why should he show respect to a man that he told the truth of?" Susan blurted out. "Not once in the time that I have been here, has he given a single point to anyone outside his own house. He doesn't even punish any of his snakes for insulting other student or sabotaging their work."

"Surely, Ms. Bones, that you are exaggerating a bit too much. Either way, this is not about Professor Snape. Serverus, a vial of Veritaserum please."

"I will only agree to the Veritaserum if my head of house will agree to question about my classes with Snape." Harry glared at the man. Snape's face changed to an angry glare.

"Five points from-"

"Agreed, Mr. Potter. Serverus, the potion."

"I ask for the same, Mrs. Sprout."

"No." Pamona stated coldly to the girl. "You will either take the serum or give a witch's oath of honesty." Susan hung her head.

'Even my own head of house hates me. I haven't done anything to anyone. It's not my fault who my father married.' Susan nodded in consent and Snape reached into his robes.

"Hold, it Snape. I have one here." Moody growled out, moving over to Gabranth. "I wouldn't trust anything he makes." Gabranth nodded and looked to Harry. "Three drops, no more." Harry nodded and opened his mouth. He felt three drops hit his tongue and his eyes glazed over. The Judge nodded to McGonagall and she looked to Harry.

"What is your name and the name of your Hogwarts House?"

"Harry James Potter of Gryffindor House."

"Did you put your name in the Goblet of Fire?"

"No. I wouldn't have even if I could. I have too much fame as it is."

"Did you ask anyone to put it in for you?"

"Did you not just hear me? I said not even if I could. I don't want the Fame or the money."

"Explain your Potion classes."

"From the very first day I entered his class, Snape has punished every student but his own, especially when it came to me. At the start of almost every class, he would ask me questions that I have no knowledge of and take points while insulting me at the same time. He continues to compare me to my father without reason."

"You act like him enough, Potter! Always out breaking the rules and putting others in danger. I know you have been sabotaging other students' potions in my classes." Snape snarled at him.

"No I do not. Your Slytherins are to blame since you keep a blind eye to them." Harry spoke out.

"I think that has been enough." Gabranth growled out and fed Harry the antidote. "Snape, since I have two free periods tomorrow, expect a visit from me. Harry you're cleared." Harry nodded as the Judge turned to Susan. "Oath or Potion?" Susan pulled out her wand and held it above her heart.

"I, Susan Amelia Bones, swear on my life and magic that I did NOT put my name in the Goblet of Fire, NOR did I ask OR force anyone to do it for me. I also swear that what I said about Professor Serverus Snape's bigotry to be true to all my knowledge. So mote be it." A flash of magic lit up around Susan and she looked to the Judge. "Is that all, You're Honor?"

"Dumbledore, we cannot allow this." Igor protested. "This is very unfair to the standings! You have three champions here while Maxime and I only have one each. I demand to be allowed two more champions to-"

"There is no way to fix it, Igor." Alma crossed her arms. "I know everything about the cup and I can honestly say that there is no way to add more champions. The Goblet can only be lit once a year and even if we could get it to light again it would be worse off for your current champions as the Magic of the Goblet will consider the choosing of another as a refusal to participate and drain them of their magic. I believe I don't have to tell you exactly what the outcome will be if that were to happen?" Igor growled and crossed his arms.

"Look, I don't care for this tournament." Harry announced with a great deal of annoyance. "All I have to do is compete right? Then fine, I'll compete. However, seeing as it was supposed to be only students that are seventeen, I'm going to need to be able to set some things aside so that I can train to try and have any chance in this. I'm sure Susan will need it too." Dumbledore nodded sagely.

"You have a good mind, Harry. Very well, I will work with the Professors and come up with something that will help you and Ms. Bones to have some kind of fighting chance. However, I will have to inform you both that none of the Professors and staff of any school, are allowed to help any of the champions. I will however see to it that arrangements are made for all five of you to get some type of training done. Now, let us all turn in for the night as I can feel that this is going to be a very tiring night for you all." Albus looked to Igor and Olympe. "Will this be acceptable to you two?" The two nodded, although with annoyance.

"Mr. Crouch, Mr. Bagman, you both seem very silent." Alma announced while Bagman smiled kindly while Crouch just glared at the two teens.

"Just waiting for our turn to speak, Your Grace." Alma nodded and let the man have the floor. "Alright you five, the first task is set to take place on November 24. The task is about facing the unknown. Now, as Albus said, none of the staff of any schools can help you with the tournament. If you injure another champion to the point where they cannot participate in the tasks then you will lose any chance of getting first place. Have a pleasant evening and see you all on the twenty-fourth." Bagman and Crouch walked out of the room as Dumbledore turn to the judges.

"I will investigate the cup to find out how exactly their names came out. Minerva, Pamona, if you'll be so kind to take Harry, Susan and Cedric to their dorms now that would be ideal. I suspect for a celebration to be happening in the houses." Dumbledore walked out of the room with Snape, Gabranth and Alma at his heels while McGonagall turned to Harry.

"Come Mr. Potter." Harry followed the woman out of the room and towards Gryffindor Tower.

"_Come to the Chamber. We must speak."_ Salazar's voice called out to him. Harry whispered his response in Parseltongue.

"_I will be there." _Once the pair reached the portrait of the Fat Lady, McGonagall turned to face the boy.

"Here we are, Mr. Potter. I hope to see you if you have any questions that you might have about magic." After spending so long under Salazar Slytherin's watchful eye and teachings, Harry knew the hidden meaning behind it.

"Yes, ma'am." Minerva started to walk away as Harry opened the door to the common room, only to jump in surprise at the loud greetings he got from his entire house.

"Blimey Harry, how did you do it?"

"Amazing Potter!"

Praise after praise met Harry's ears, making him grind his teeth together. It wasn't until Fred and George pulled him away and told everyone to give Harry some room as they pulled him over to a secluded corner.

"Harry, did you put,"

"Your name in?" Harry shook his head.

"No. I didn't and neither did Susan. She swore a witch's oath and I testified under veritaserum. We didn't ask anyone to do it either."

"Well, the reason we ask Harry,"

"Is because Ron thinks you broke through Dumbledore's age line."

"Hermione, however, believes you didn't."

"She thinks someone is setting you up to hurt you."

Harry sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Well, at least Hermione will believe me easily when I tell her. What about Ron?"

"Well, Harry, Ron is rightly pissed."

"He thinks you want more fame and didn't tell him the secret."

"While you knew he wanted to compete."

Harry groaned and placed his head in his hands. "I need to get away from here."

"If you want,"

"We can help you with that."

"You just need your cloak and map right?"

Harry shook his head. "No, I already have them. I thought something was going to go wrong so I kept them with me all day."

"Well then little Harrikins."

"We will make a diversion for you."

"I think those fireworks would be a nice touch, don't you, Fred?"

"Of course George." Harry shook his head as he watched the twins go and start some crazy plan of theirs while all the attention was pulled from Harry. He quickly pulled his invisibility cloak out of his bag and dawned it before making his way to the portrait hole. The sounds of fireworks going off caught everyone's attention and Harry made his escape. He pulled out his map and activated it before heading for the Chamber of Secrets.

X

Ragnok sat in his chair rubbing his temples. Before him was the complete audit of one Harry James Potter. He looked up at his door as a knock sounded from the other side. "Enter." The door opened and Griphook walked in, closing the door behind him. "What is it, Griphook? I'm very stressed at the moment."

"You have been stressed since I walked in here with that news, Director." Griphook told the head Goblin as he walked up to the desk and sat down. "Sir, I need to get word to Mr. Potter about this soon. I am already over two months late with my promise. I need to know what you plan to do. Mr. Potter must be very patient to have not sent us a letter about this but he needs to know about his birthrights." Ragnok nodded and sighed.

"We closed all four of those vaults for a reason, Griphook. To see them open again means he is their one true heir. Can you imagine what it's going to be like telling him he has to have multiple wives in order to have full access to his inheritance? Not only that but if anyone were to find out about this, no doubt that the Ministry would try to claim it all a folly and take all the treasures for themselves while piles upon piles of Marriage Contracts will be submitted. We have to find a way to walk carefully with this information. If this got out in the open, he would be hounded by many for all of this."

"No, we must plan this some more. I will see what I can do about arranging a meeting between you and Master Potter, before the Yule holidays. For now, we remain Silent." Griphook nodded and walked out of the room, while Ragnok took out a bottle of Fire whisky.

X

As Harry walked the halls towards the girl's bathroom, he spotted something on his map that didn't add up. 'What is Susan doing in Myrtle's bathroom?' Harry narrowed his eyes at the door before whispering.

"_Salazar, there is someone inside the bathroom where the entrance is."_

"_I see. Do you know who it is?"_

"_A girl by the name of Susan Bones. I thought she had been taken back to her dorm." _Harry waited a few moments before hearing the man reply.

"_Bring her down. I wish to speak with her." _Harry blinked in surprise but nodded before entering the bathroom silently. He could hear someone crying in one of the stalls. He sighed and made his way over to the one with the sobs coming from behind the door.

'Here it goes.' Harry raised his fist to the stall door.

X

Susan looked up at the knock on her stall door and drew her wand from her pocket. 'W-Who's there? Have you come to curse me too?"

"Susan, why would I curse you? It's me Harry." Susan rubbed her eyes as she stood to her feet.

"What did Harry tell me was his reason for learning to hiding-"

"My relatives. Come on out Susan, I'm not here to hurt you." Susan unlocked the door and found Harry on the opposite side of the door. She stepped out, lowering her wand to her side.

"What are you doing here Potter?" Harry smiled slightly.

"Follow me, and I'll show you." Harry turned to the sinks and moved for the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets, not giving the girl the chance to respond. _"Open."_ Susan watched speechlessly as the sink started to move and reveal a set of stairs. Harry looked over to the stunned girl. "Come on, I have someone that wants to meet you. I promise he's not going to hurt you." Susan wasn't able to reply to him as he was already descending the stairs.

'Not really giving me a choice are you Potter?' Susan walked over to the entrance and looked into it. 'Damn it Potter. I'm feel like I'm gonna regret this.' The strawberry blonde slowly made her way down the steps stopping when she heard the sound of the sink moving back into place.

"Hurry girl! I don't have all night!" Susan heard the voice of someone call out to her and stopped her decent. "Oh for Merlin's sake." Susan turned to run back up the stairs only for her to freeze after turning because of the ghost before her. "Surely you don't think a Founding Wizard of Hogwarts would hurt you, do you child?" Susan gasped and took a step backwards almost losing her footing on the stairs.

"S-Salazar Slytherin?" The ghost nodded.

"That's me. Now come, I have a few things I wish to discuss with you and Harry." Susan nodded slightly and made her way down the stairs while the ghost hurried her to his private area, giving her no time to actually look at the basilisk carcass on the far side of the chamber.

"I see you finally came down." Harry looked up from a book he was reading and smiled to the girl while she stomped over to him.

"You didn't really give me much of a choice, Potter. What is this place and why do you know the ghost of Salazar Slytherin?" Harry chuckled and closed his book. Before he had the chance to answer, the founding ghost called out to Harry.

"Harry, go and practice a couple of potions. I'm going to speak with Miss Susan here in my study." Harry nodded and made his way over to the potions room while Salazar motioned for the girl to follow him.

"Why would you want to talk to me?"

"Because girl, you have an aura about you that is not human." Susan paled as she followed the ghost into the study. "Now, down to business."

X

Harry looked up from his potion at the sound of the door being opened. He watched as Susan walked in followed by Salazar. "Harry, how far are you along with that potion?" Harry looked down and placed the next ingretiant into the cauldron.

"I just need to stir the potion for the next ten minutes and let it simmer after that for another hour." Salazar nodded.

"Spell the stirring stick to do it for you for the ten minutes and come over here." Harry waved his wand and walked over to the ghost. "Now, the two of you listen up and listen well. I have been going over the rules for the Tri Wizard Tournament since your names came out of the goblet and I must say that I am confounded. The two of you should have never been able to get entry to the competition but I'm not going into that bull. What I am going to do is train the two of you into the ground so that you have even the slightest chance of getting through this damned thing alive."

"But what exactly are you going to teach us and with what?" Susan asked the founder only for the man to look at her.

"Everything I can. I will teach you to fight Chimeras, Dragons, giants, everything I can that will see you both through this alive. Don't ask me why I'm doing this, Potter as I don't have to answer either of you. Now, both of you to bed. We start in the morning since it is the weekend and neither of you will be returning to your dorms this entire time. I will arrange for meals to be delivered to you. Now, get going!"

X

Gabranth paced his office, his power and anger rolling off him in waves. He was going over every possible cause for the two underage students of his to be in the tournament and came up with nothing. Tink sat on a window sill, frowning as she watched the man she was partnered with pacing in thought.

"How can this happen? Albus drew the age line himself, I saw him do it. They gave their oaths as well so they didn't do it. Who would want to enter those two and why? Surely they don't have enemies of that degree while only in school!" Tink frowned.

"We'll figure it out, Gabranth. Alma trusts you, she knows you'll figure this out." Gabranth sighed and nodded.

"I hope you're right Tink. I really do, because once I find out who put them in this death trap," the Judge Magister threw his hand towards the wall, a red ball flying towards it and exploding on impact with thunderous bang that rang throughout the castle. "I will BURN them alive with the flames of Amaterasu!"

X

DMN: There we go. Finally got something done! Sorry it took so long everyone.

Salazar: You read more than you write, brat.

DMN: Don't make me get the ghost of Ravenclaw to permanently transfigure your clothes into a tutu and have you dance in it during the Yule Ball Chapter once we get there!

Salazar: Screw you! (Vanishes from the room.)

DMN: Hey! You forgot to ask them to review! (Gabranth walks into the room.)

Gabranth: I'll do it. Read and review or I'll throw you into prison!

DMN: (sweat drop) Riiiiiiight.


	5. Important AN! Damn it

Attention everyone!

I am sorry to announce that To BEcome a Judge is under recontruction. I will be going through and cleaning up a few things for the story and posting it under a new name (to be announced). I am sorry for this but looking into it I realized I had several mistakes on my part. Damn me and my creative mind for putting things in there without thinking or realizing before it was too late.

Serverus Snape: That is what happens when you don't pay attention, Mr. 003. Two hundred points from Gryffindor.

... I'm not even in Grffindor let alone a student Snape. Go play with your chemistry set. I got work to do.

See you later all. I will have this story back up and running as soon as I make the necessary changes to the story.

Its a BLAST!

!


End file.
